User talk:MKWRX
Yo Thank you for your effect on the Madness Avenger. I'll add links later when I could be fucked; I just came home from sport and I'm buggered. But thanks anyway. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk No problem buddy —MKWRX 00:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Problem As a sysop, I'm so embarrassed I don't think I can say anything really. Could you halp me out here? >_> — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk u awake? becuz im awake A.T.P.エージェント Yeah, though its midnight and I have chem lab tomorrow. I gotta work on my habits. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk im busy making a flash movie about madness combatA.T.P.エージェント Cool, good luck with that. I used to do flash but I could never keep myself interested enough to actually finish them. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Userboxes MKWRX can u do me a favor a create a userbox (i hope u know what i mean) A.T.P.エージェント Actually I don't know what you mean. What's a user box again? — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk that small rectangular box with a message like "This user is a dumbass" (well i made that one up) and then a small pic of what it means A.T.P.エージェント Sorry, I still don't understand. Gimme a link to an article that has one. or a screenshot — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk a Wikipedia user page with a userbox A.T.P.エージェント Ohh, ok. What color do you want it? or anything specific about it? — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk make mine grey with a message saying "This user is a veteran" feel free to make urs a different color since ur a veteran too A.T.P.エージェント Here, made the template. Template:Userbox. Inside the template is the code you need to put. Below is an example. Hell, just copy this code from the edit page and modify it. Have fun. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk yay we revived the userboxes from the old wiki A.T.P.エージェント No prob. If we could only get the community back.. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk u should keep the userbox in this page so people in the wiki no u helped me A.T.P.エージェント need a favor can u make a infobox like for MC9 article but or users with these? (feel free to add more)A.T.P.エージェント * image = * name = * age = * birthday = * rank = * weapons = * equipment = * occupation = I will, later today. So tired right now... — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Hey, Check it out. ---- Go crazy. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Help i need pics of madness for my weapon pages!!!!! --Drjuki 00:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Siggy! Hey, could I ask a favour? I was looking for a good sig and I saw your excellent coding work, and I was wondering if you could make me a sig for the talk pages, I don't mind the colour, just go crazy! Thanks a lot and good work. El Zilcho Sure but I have to go right now and I'll be unavailable till either sunday or monday (trip). I'll post it then, or you can ask Benshi, he makes signatures too I think. Oh, nice to have you back too. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Thanks. Nice to have new users who aren't vandals or dis-gruntled old members here too, and who are actually working for the betterment of this website. El Zilcho Wait till benshi and I get this wiki up, thos disgruntled old members will be back. When you feel is right, make me an admin too so I can work with the site's extensions and install new features like other wikis have. Also, Im willing to give you a graphical update to the site (make the top banners, wiki color, etc) if you want. I am a graphical interface designer foremost. Talk to benshi about it, make plans. Benshi will just die when he learns you came back. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk He probably will too! Well thanks for the offer, I think I'm gonna take it up. I just thought and saw your work and since I suck at code, I was wondering who would be our head coder. Then you show up and BAM! I've got an answer. I'll think about it, who knows, when you return you may be an Admin... El Zilcho Cool, Benshi will vouch for me. Im usually chatting with him on Steam. I gotta go now. TTYL. Oh, btw, I'm the guy that left you the message on XBox Live, Buttreme. We can chat/play CoD4 there too. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Oh Hay! U R Admin Nowz! But no more. Your now an Admin. But I'm not gonna add anymore now, Benshi was a great admin, and your a great coder. So that sorts all our problems for the moment. Keep up the good work and work your graphical coding magic! And Zilcho, what of the 50+ rule? <_< Nevermind, we kinda need you as a sysop. But stick to cleanup and coding, I'll be the one that tells nubs to GTFO and whatnot. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Image Request Do yuo think you could get a well detailed and large pic of the possessed A.T.P Agent from Madness 9? You know, the one with flames on his head. I was looking for it to use as an avatar of sorts, to put on my page in palce of Sanford. Thanks a lot. El Zilcho Click on pic for higher res. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk STEAM hey dave check ur imvites in steam i sent u another invite becuz when i try to log on my account it keeps on saying that login to steam failed — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy]]~Talk I dunno whats goin on — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk New Banner r da bezt! It's really good what you've done. I think some more things could be improved (some font colours stick out or are a little hard to read) but otherwise you've done a great job. Nice work, will there be more to come? El Zilcho I'm still working on it. I hope to get more done after I research how wikia works. As for the fonts, I'm trying to see which colors are best (obviously between red, gray, and white) but the slightly blurred text could be the font itself. Again, if you want something specifically edited, just leme know. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Well it's bloody brilliant mate! Although IMHO, it badly highlights my signature. Meh, I'll get used to it. Actually, the main problem is that the grey is too dark, what's needed is the lighter colour, like the "X" on your signature. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk That'll fuck up my sig. Alright. I'll see what I can do. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Yeah, the new banner is the bomb. Thank you. Possitive feedback is always apreciated. '— [[Administrators|'Admin']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] question can you make me an administrator Mag twitchy 21:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC)Mag twitchy Read This. I can't even if I wanted to. You have to ask Zilcho cause its he who decides that and frankly we are in no current need for any more Administrators. Try asking him when there are an assload more users. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk If one more person asks for fucking adminship I swear..... — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk link help hi, How do you make a link that isn't named title of the page like on the Madness 7 page, you called the link "A dark sinister figure" but it leeds to The Auditor. How do you do that? You write: A Sinister Figure Make sure you use the correct page title for the link though. Case Sensitive. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Main Page Amazing work! Am I glad I made you an admin, your work on the main page is excellent, the best I've seen. We really look more professional now, I'm sure anyone would agree. I wonder if all the sad noobs from the old wiki can say it still looks bad now! Keep it up man, great work. El Zilcho I've been in the web long enough to know that whatever they may really think, they'll still say it looks like shit cause they won't want to admit they were wrong. Anywho, thanks. It'll get even better in the future once Wikia decides to release all their beta-test extensions to the public. Should be soon. '— [[Administrators|'Admin']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] You likey my new sig, MKWRX? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Yes. But mine's so good your penis falls off and runs out the door. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] o_0 —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk HAY DAVE! __ /__\ | | | | __ | | _ / \| |/ \ | | \_________/ LOL PENIS!!!!!! —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Freakin' sick dude. PSYCHOFYRE character heres ur character i updated not my best work but hope u like it u look like a regular guard holding a p90... because u are — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk Hank J. Wimbleton I would like to add a section about Hanks powers and abbilites on his page. Can you please unprotect the article so I can edit it? --RealSindri 21:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) That's odd, registered users should be able to edit protected pages.. I'll get on it right away. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Huh, i can edit just fine. Maybe he's too new of a user? PSYCHOFYRE D-D-DAVE! What did you do to the main page? The annoying big white bold text? If you don't know what I mean, sign out and view the page. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk annoying to IP Nubs... heheh. Make em register. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Well................annoying IPs is fine too I guess. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Logo Hello, Could you remove the word "official" from the logo here. Thank you. --Simon01 00:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) No. For you see, when he do not have as much articles as you, our one is more professional looking, most of our articles make sense, we have more members who contribute on a regular basis, and much more effort has been put into this one. So no, our one is the official, and besides, none of your best members will go back. They are all trolls now. Even Chris doesn't want to go back. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I am this wiki's coder and interface designer, nothing more. In a sense, I'm a freelancer here contracted by Zilcho. Sorry, but I respond to Zilcho here. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] I couldn't have put it better myself. =) —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Don't... Don't side with Simon. After all the work we did. I stumbled on your comment at his wiki my mistake. But we need to stand firm and fight for what's right, in this case the months of work here. Don't let us down mate, we need you on board. Your a good sysop and if you or anyone else can convince Simon to join into us, that would be better. Don't bow to him, he's done nothing to help us over the months, while everybody here has. So, stick together.